


A Smile

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The Sewer King remembers his mother while he tries to smile by a sick alligator.





	A Smile

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

A scowl formed on the Sewer King's face before he paced by a sick alligator. He glanced at it every few seconds. His scowl remained. He stopped pacing. The Sewer King approached the alligator. *I'm helpless. There is nothing I can do. Nothing's working!* he thought.

The Sewer King trembled with rage for a few moments. *I tried to heal you* he thought. He remembered how helpless he was near his sick mother years ago. The Sewer King smiled. *When I was Wendell Lewis.* A memory of a younger Wendell Lewis formed.

Tears appeared in Wendell's eyes as he stood by his mother. He viewed her wincing and writhing. *You were sick for a long time.* The young man refused to glance at one side of the bedroom. One empty area. He also refused to abandon his mother.

*I'm helpless. There is nothing I can do* Wendell thought. He struggled to smile. One corner of his mouth almost reached his eye. Tears appeared in his eyes again. ''I love you.''

Tears ran down Wendell's face after his mother smiled near him and ceased breathing. The memory ended.

A sad smile formed on the Sewer King's face. He wished for it to be the final thing the alligator saw. ''I love you.''  
He viewed the alligator as it ceased breathing. 

The Sewer King's smile disappeared at a snail's pace. New tears were revealed as he sobbed. He was willing to never smile another time. 

 

THE END


End file.
